


May we meet again?

by Alex_Kollins



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: - К чему ты клонишь, Ральф? – к этому моменту Барри потерял ход его мыслей и теперь совсем не понимал, о чем тот говорил.- Что, если бы у вас с Джулианом был еще один шанс?





	May we meet again?

— Барри, ты же знаешь, что я тебя обожаю? — заискивающий тон Ральфа сложно было с чем-то перепутать, а уж Барри он был знаком уже совсем не понаслышке.

— Это уже седьмой кофе, Ральф, ты должен мне семь кофе! Какого черта ты вообще продолжаешь оправдываться своим кошельком? — возмущение Барри не знало границ, и он не особо стремился это скрывать. Правда, эффекта это никакого не производило.

— Ну ты же знаешь, какой я рассеянный. Неужели тебе жалко купить кофе напарнику? Какой же ты жадный, Барри, — Ральф отдельно выделил последнюю фразу и наигранно покачал головой, одновременно отпивая горячий напиток из своего стакана.

Барри в ответ промолчал, но его взгляд и без того был достаточно красноречив. Он все еще продолжал смотреть, явно выжидая, пока у Ральфа кончится терпение и, наконец, проснутся остатки совести, и тишина между ними уже затягивалась.

— Ну ладно, ладно, прости! Я больше не буду, честно, это последний раз, — в итоге выдал Ральф, отведя глаза в сторону, и даже его голос, кажется, звучал искренне.  
Аллен помолчал еще несколько мгновений, драматично выдерживая паузу с совершенно серьезным лицом, но, в конце концов, не выдержал и заливисто засмеялся.

— Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо, — продолжал хихикать он, косясь на надутого Дибни, который еще крепче сжал пластмассовый стаканчик в своих пальцах, будто Барри грозился его отнять. — Учти, в следующий раз кофе с тебя.

— Договорились, чувак, — широко улыбнулся Ральф, после чего уже отошедший от смеха Барри легонько постучал его по плечу и ушел чуть вперед. Ральф облегченно выдохнул и приподнял уголки губ в хитрой улыбке: Аллен даже не заметил, как он скрестил пальцы.  
Манерно поправив галстук и усмехнувшись своему отражению в витрине, Ральф поспешил догнать Барри, но не прошло и пяти секунд, как он врезался в его спину: тот почему-то резко остановился и замер на месте.

— Эй, чувак! — вполне серьезно возмутился Ральф, даже приподняв брови, и быстро обошел напарника, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Ты хоть предупреждай в следующий раз, что ли. Что за внезапная остановка?

К величайшему удивлению Ральфа Барри не просто не ответил на подкол, но даже и не закатил глаза — вообще ничего! Еще больше насупившийся Дибни уже собирался выдать напарнику нотацию, но потом проследил за его взглядом и непонимающе нахмурился.

— А это что еще за блондинчик? — оценивающе протянул он, после чего Барри, наконец, ожил и качнул головой, словно прогоняя наваждение. — Твой старый знакомый или ты просто пялишься, пока Айрис не видит? Можешь не переживать, я все равно ей не скажу, — довольно хихикающий Ральф быстро вернулся к своему прежнему настроению, однако Барри, растерявшись из-за неожиданной встречи, все еще не спешил отвечать.

Стоило ли говорить о том, что Ральф, так и не получивший ответов на свои вопросы, был удивлен еще больше, когда парень со светлыми волосами так же резко остановился и уперся взглядом прямо в Барри. И если бы Ральф присоединился к команде Флэша несколько раньше, он сразу бы понял, что дверях кофейни стоял ни кто иной, как бывший эксперт по мета-людям — Джулиан Альберт.

Впрочем, Джулиан справился со своим оцепенением гораздо быстрее, чем Барри, и первым подошел ближе.

— Аллен, давно не виделись, — приветливо улыбнувшись, проговорил он, и хотя это прозвучало в дружелюбной манере, было достаточно заметно, что атмосфера вокруг них немного изменилась. — Я смотрю, ты завел нового напарника. Неужели хоть кто-то смог с тобой сработаться? — уже более расслабленно усмехнулся он, и внимательный Ральф заметил, что Барри тоже больше не был так напряжен.

— Он со мной — может быть, а вот я с ним — явно нет, — в той же манере ответил Барри и тоже улыбнулся, чуть задержав взгляд на Джулиане и после этого переведя его на Ральфа. — Ральф Дибни — Джулиан Альберт, — наконец, соизволил представить их Барри. — Мы с Джулианом раньше работали вместе.

— О, я потрясен, что в этом городе есть еще один человек, способный тебя выдерживать, — снова не преминул подколоть напарника Ральф, на что Джулиан только хмыкнул. — Видишь, Барри, Джулиан меня понимает.

— О да, ты даже не представляешь насколько, — поддержал нового знакомого Джулиан, легонько приподняв уголки губ в тонкой улыбке, когда Барри в ответ только покачал головой. — Когда мы начали работать вместе, я терпеть его не мог, а Аллен наоборот все пытался казаться дружелюбным, — на этом месте тот шутливо попытался ткнуть Альберта в бок, но он вовремя успел увернуться. — Но в итоге, как видишь, все-таки нашли общий язык, хоть это и было нелегко.

— Знаешь, ты был еще той занозой в заднице, — не остался в стороне Барри, и теперь настала очередь Джулиана закатывать глаза. — Ты был как ходячая энциклопедия и всегда пытался вставить свое слово, даже если тебя никто не спрашивал, — продолжил он с легкой улыбкой, и Джулиан вынужден был признать, что это была ничья.

— Так, ребята, полегче, — с преувеличенно серьезным видом Ральф выставил перед собой руки, будто бы пытаясь развести парней в стороны. — Я понимаю, что у вас здесь почти семейные разборки, но давайте все-таки не при всех, я вот, например, очень впечатлительная личность, — невозмутимо продолжал Ральф, совершенно не заметив, как Барри и Джулиан весело переглянулись между собой. — Знаешь, Джулиан, я вижу, что у нас с тобой много общего. Может быть, ты оставишь мне свой номер, и мы как-нибудь…

— Вообще-то нам уже пора, Ральф, — резко закашлялся Барри и схватил напарника за локоть, после чего выдавил из себя еще одну улыбку и потянул Ральфа к выходу из кафе. — Извини, Джулиан, я совсем забыл, но у нас сегодня много дел. Был рад повидаться с тобой.

— Я тоже, Джулиан, я тоже! — напоследок выкрикнул Ральф с широкой улыбкой на лице и помахал рукой Джулиану, который все еще не успел осознать, что это такое было, и тоже неуверенно махал им на прощание.

Как только они отошли за первый же угол, когда кафе скрылось из виду, Барри раздраженно повернулся лицом к напарнику.

— И что это вообще сейчас было? — он повысил голос и сузил глаза, но Ральфа это только еще больше позабавило, хотя он старался не показывать виду. Вот если бы Барри еще упер руки в бока, Ральф бы точно не выдержал. — Ты что, пытался подкатывать к Джулиану? Ты ведь даже его не знаешь! Или ты просто снова хотел выставить меня дураком? — продолжал кипеть Барри, но теперь начал нервно вышагивать прямо перед ним и никак не мог остановиться.

— Эй, парень, полегче! — слегка пошел на попятную Ральф, даже удивившись, насколько сильно его напарник завелся. — Что тебя так задело? Постой-ка, только не говори мне, что… Как же я сразу не понял!

— О чем ты вообще говоришь? Не пытайся отвлечь меня от этого разговора! — Барри, казалось, только еще больше начал распаляться, решив, что Ральф всего лишь пытается перевести тему.

— Все ты прекрасно понимаешь, Барри! — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжал восклицать Ральф, после чего улыбнулся так широко и с таким довольным видом, что Барри даже вздрогнул. — Признайся, ты просто на него запал!

— Что?! –резко развернувшись к напарнику, тут же возмутился Барри. — Что за бред ты вообще несешь? Конечно же, нет!

— А по-моему явно да, — не сдержался и захихикал Ральф, чем еще больше поддел его.  
— Явные у тебя только проблемы с головой, — съязвил Барри в ответ, вот только Ральфа его аргумент совсем не впечатлил. — Мы с Джулианом старые друзья…

— Так вот как это теперь называется? — Ральф даже подавился собственным смехом. — Серьезно, Барри, «старые друзья»? Знал бы ты, сколько у меня таких старых подруг накопилось…

— Какого черта, Дибни? — Барри уже практически был готов огрызаться в ответ, но каким-то образом все еще держал себя в руках. — Мы с Джулианом оба парни, к тому же слишком разные, чтобы между нами было что-либо общее. Ты можешь думать себе, что хочешь, но это самый настоящий бред.

— О, Барри, боюсь, это не только мои мысли. Если бы ты был на моем месте, то и сам бы понял, о чем я говорю. Вы с Джулианом так пялились друг на друга, я уж думал, кто-то из вас скоро дыру прожжет, — принялся описывать Ральф, после чего Барри слегка отвел взгляд в сторону и даже немного покраснел.

— Тебе показалось, — продолжал упорствовать Барри, хотя и сам уже понимал, что это бесполезно. А он-то думал, что это было не настолько заметно…

— Но… — начал было Ральф, но даже не успел продолжить мысль.

— Нет, Ральф, — коротко отрезал Барри, надеясь, что этим закончить разговор, но с Ральфом такое никогда не срабатывало.

— А, может, все-таки да? — не уставал допытываться Дибни.

— Нет, — Барри снова был лаконичен: ему действительно очень не хотелось говорить на эту тему. Особенно с Ральфом.

— Это точно да! — явно настаивал он, как будто даже не слышал категоричных ответов напарника.

— А вот и нет, — Барри не уступал, хотя Ральф напирал сильнее.

— Если ты боишься, что я расскажу Айрис, то могу поклясться на мизинчике, что не буду этого делать, — Ральф наивно, словно самый настоящий ребенок, заискивающе захлопал глазами, но такие методы на Барри не срабатывали.

— Разговор окончен, Ральф, — Барри красноречиво посмотрел на напарника, но тот, похоже, все никак не мог угомониться.

— Значит, все-таки нет? — Ральф состроил грустную рожицу и практически умоляюще взглянул на напарника в ответ.

— Нет, — Барри уже устал повторять одно и то же, и его терпение почти подходило к концу.

— Ты уверен? — не переставал пробовать Ральф. — Я правда не скажу Айрис, если ты ответишь. Хотя вообще-то, может быть, она сама что-то знает, и мне стоит спросить у нее, и…

— Ладно, ты выиграл, да! — все-таки сдался Барри и выпалил это, даже не подумав, о чем мгновенно пожалел. — А теперь забудь, ты ничего не слышал.

— А вот и нет, — со своей довольной и хитрой улыбкой Ральф стал похож на настоящего Чеширского кота, а Барри уже успел проклянуть этот день и это кафе. А еще Ральфа. И Джулиана. И, может быть, еще немного себя.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь еще что-нибудь на эту тему, то я отнесу тебя куда-нибудь очень далеко и оставлю без телефона.

— Эй, это слишком жестоко! — на этот раз возмущаться стал Ральф, хотя и понимал, что Барри это не всерьез. — Я ведь обещал никому не рассказывать. Точнее, только Айрис, но так уж и быть…

— Ты сейчас договоришься, — сердито взглянул на него Барри, и Ральф, кажется, немного успокоился.

— Ну ладно, ладно, я понял, — Ральф выставил перед собой руки, будто бы сдался. — Мне просто было любопытно. Так ты расскажешь, что между вами произошло? Судя по всему, вы уже долго не общались, но до сих пор продолжаете поедать друг друга глазами. Даже для меня это как-то… странно.

— Это было просто не то время и не то место, — не стал вдаваться подробности Барри и покачал головой, удивляясь, что Ральф действительно его слушает и даже не перебивает. – Мы с Джулианом… мы правда очень отличались друг от друга, и прошло достаточно времени, прежде чем мы начали нормально общаться. Тогда мы сражались с Савитаром — богом скорости, как он сам себя называл. Это было сложное время, и на каждого из нас много чего навалилось — думать о чем-то другом даже не было возможности. В итоге всего я оказался в спидфорсе, а Джулиан решил уехать и только недавно вернулся. Сегодня мы увиделись впервые за несколько месяцев.

— Ого, — реакция Ральфа была довольно лаконичной, хотя он действительно не сразу нашелся, что сказать. — Не ожидал, что ты настолько разоткровенничаешься. Но знаешь, даже я должен признать, что это звучит и правда фигово. Так значит, у вас с ним… Я хочу сказать, между вами совсем ничего не было?

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос? — Барри приподнял бровь, в то время как Ральф снова изобразил на лице невинную гримасу.

— Ну, я же должен был хотя бы попытаться, — Ральф невозмутимо пожал плечами и снова усмехнулся. – И ты не хотел бы попробовать заново? Я все понимаю, Айрис, женитьба и все дела… Но ты уверен, что это и правда то, чего ты хочешь?

— К чему ты клонишь, Ральф? — к этому моменту Барри потерял ход его мыслей и теперь совсем не понимал, о чем тот говорил.

— Что, если бы у вас с Джулианом был еще один шанс?


End file.
